thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:RoR-El
Por favor, no olvides firmar el escrito colocando esto ~~~~ al terminar tu mensaje. Si se trata de un tema nuevo o han pasado varios días desde la última respuesta en un tema específico, por favor, coloca tu mensaje en un apartado separado encabezándolo así Título del mensaje para que sea más fácil identificarlo. Archivos de mi página de discusión anterior *Archivo 1 Modificación en una plantilla Buenas RoR, estaba viajando por la wikia y vicité la pagina de Sobrevivientes de Atlanta y me di cuenta que la familia morales aparece como "Viva" siendo el estado correcto "Desconocido", Solo comunicaba que puede ser un error. Gracias. Cleofas Manuel (discusión) 01:45 18 dic 2012 (UTC) :No está mal. Su condición es viva.RoR-El (discusión) 11:16 18 dic 2012 (UTC) Chat RoR preciso que entres al chatroom para avisarte de algunos temas que me pidieron algunos usuarios, no lo hagas si no queres pero al menos dame un motivo por el cual no lo haces. Nico Gliemi discusión :Para eso existen las páginas de discusión, no hace falta entrar al chat si los usuarios tienen peticiones que hacer. RoR-El (discusión) 20:05 18 dic 2012 (UTC) Ok! No lo are mas, pense que porque habia en los anteriores episodios y como faltaba en los demas pense en agregarlo, Gracias! Usuario: HuellasDelSur. Gracias por la correccion. Suerte "Peticiones" Solo que están pensando que estas siendo injusto con HuellasDelSur puesto que yo fui el de la idea de antagonistas/protagonistas y me dijiste que si y piensan vengarse de una manera muy patética (borrar sus fanfics), pero ya que es solo eso y estan muy calientes, ademas aprovecho para decirte que yo no le dije a ElAbogadoDeDaryl que te invite a ese chat solo le dije que vos odiabas a Dawson y que tendríamos que hacer algo para que se arrastre mas. Una ultima cosas y es que me gustaría saber si estas caliente conmigo por lo de Leo. Muchos usuarios te defienden RoR.. prefiero no decir nombres de quienes te tienen la bronca y quienes no. --NicoMDA (discusión) 20:10 18 dic 2012 (UTC)Nico Glielmi--NicoMDA (discusión) 20:10 18 dic 2012 (UTC) :Este no es un sitio de fanfics, es una enciclopedia de The Walking Dead. Si pueden publicar aquí sus historias, es simplemente una cortesía y deberían estar agradecidos por ello. Para publicar historias existen otras wikis creadas especialmente para eso (tal y como siempre se manejan las wikis). A mi me da absolutamente igual si borran sus escritos o no, porque no benefician ni perjudican la wiki, y también me da absolutamente igual quienes tienen bronca y quienes no. RoR-El (discusión) 20:20 18 dic 2012 (UTC) :: Solo espero que no me tengas vos la bronca a mi ¬¬ --NicoMDA (discusión) 20:24 18 dic 2012 (UTC)Nico Glielmi Wiki Smallville RoR-El solo queria decirte que cree una wiki para la serie de smallville si quieres contribuir eres bienvenidoEsperanzald (discusión) 00:18 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Huellas del sur Hola RoR Tengo una pregunta, si tu eres el administrador, quien es el Fundador? HuellasDelSur (discusión) 20:23 19 dic 2012 (UTC) RoR, cuales son las claves para hacer un buen Wiki? Yo estoy realizando uno de mi serie preferida despues de TWD y soy muy fiel al Wiki de TWD. Como puedo hacer para traer gente a mi wiki? Gracias Men Soy Huellasdelsur :Para traer más gente tendrías que invitar a tus amigos o algo por el estilo. Si a la gente le gusta la wiki, comenzarán a editarla sin necesidad de invitar. RoR-El (discusión) 17:24 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Nicolas Glielmi cada vez que hablo con Nico dice que lo odias, me preocupa eso asi que vengo a hablar contigo para comprobar si eso de lo que dice de que tu lo odias es verdad, cuando tengas tiempo, entra al chat :No se quien seas, pero haré lo posible. RoR-El (discusión) 17:26 21 dic 2012 (UTC) RE: Zombicidios Hey Queria preguntarte si podria hacer uno de la temporada 3 cualquier capitulo,por cierto es una idea muy buena la de los zombicidios, se me ocurrio poner en el ultimo capitulo de las temporadas, los zombies aniquilados en total. Gag-Ros (discusión) 01:27 20 dic 2012 (UTC) :Contesto tarde pero, si.. aunque ahora ya están todas creadas. Gracias igual. RoR-El (discusión) 17:21 21 dic 2012 (UTC) :Tambn contesto tarde, crei que no me habias respondido pero si, y gracias si pude hacer una completa que fue Killer Within y los primeros 5 de Seed. Gag-Ros (discusión) 01:36 27 dic 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Relaciones Hola RoR, solo queria avisarte que creare una plantilla para relaciones seria como {{Relaciones |image = |nombre = (ej: Rick y Lori) |nivel = (Novios, amigos, marido y mujer, relacion meramente sexual, maternal/paternal) |estado = (separados, duelo) Puedes borrarla si quieres --NicoMDA (discusión) 17:04 21 dic 2012 (UTC) :Ok.. RoR-El (discusión) 17:20 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Survival instinc Hola, agregue una foto del collar de orejas de Daryl, es un promocional del videojuego, si te parece bien puedes dejarla ahi colgada, si no pues borrala, haber si no me bloqueas por esto Plantilla: Pagina Usuario Hola RoR, bueno algunos usuarios me han dicho que esta en duda la plantilla para la pagina de usuarios, pero si quieres yo las puedo diseñar, me he vuelto muy bueno haciendo plantillas desde que tengo mi Wiki, asi que si quieres que yo las haga junto con Nico, espero que ahora si me respondas. Gag-Ros (discusión) 19:08 24 dic 2012 (UTC) :Si, adelante. No hay problema. RoR-El (discusión) 19:18 24 dic 2012 (UTC) Felices Walkernavidades Hola RoR! :D solo venia a desearte una muy feliz navidad y que la pases bien con tus seres queridos, también queria decirte gracias por lo piola que has sido durante el año conmigo, es dificil encontrar gente así, gracias viejo. Por ultimo espero que Santa Hershel te deje muchos regalos que te sirvan para machacar cabezas, sos un gran sujeto encerio gracias por todo :)) --NicoMDA (discusión) 00:05 25 dic 2012 (UTC) Articulo Borrado Hola quería preguntarte ¿porque borraste el articulo sobre la escuela secundaria de Crawford? Ese lo hice yo mismo y hasta donde tengo entendido no violaba ningún tipo de protocolo. Saludos!! Never mind, ya lo encontre jajaj Emir21 (discusión) 00:07 27 dic 2012 (UTC)Emir21 Ideas Hola Ror, venia a preguntarte si es que podia crear una pagina de relaciones que tengan que ver con Randall. Te pregunto ya que nose si lo consideras un personaje menor y ademas para evitar problemas con la pagina si es que te parece mal la idea. Solo eso saludos.--Luxrock (discusión) 01:33 27 dic 2012 (UTC) RE:Plantilla (Personaje Comic) Hola RoR, bueno estaba pensando en crear otra tipo de esta esta plantilla: #La priemra seria modificar la exsistente, pero que sea una para los que esta con vida y ponerle color verde en el titulo de las secciones #La otra para los que ya murieron, asi puedes poner, tipo de muerte, quien lo mató, donde murió, en que número del comic, y en el titulo de las secciones poner color DarkRed Bueno esas son algunas de mis ideas espero que te gusten..... Gag-Ros (discusión) 20:54 27 dic 2012 (UTC) Favicon Hola RoR, solo venia a preguntarte ¿como haces un favicon? ¿y un logo? es que cree mi wiki, en la que estaba se destruyo y decidí crear una por mi cuenta, encontré una pagina donde hace favicones pero cuando lo subo no funciona, si se puede dentro de una semana estará en funcionamiento, Luxrock y yo estamos en la pagina. --NicoMDA (discusión) 17:58 28 dic 2012 (UTC) VIDEOS, STATUS AMIGO POR FAVOR VE ESTO VIDEOS: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7q4gQcIoCrA 1ra temporada http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kH8vNEZmW50 2da temporada (1ra parte) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UDXoY1gKU4 2da temporada (2da parte) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zE-s3WOjMbM 3ra temporada (1ra parte) SI QUIERES PUEDES INCLUIRLOS EN ALGUN LADO ¿UNA DUDA COMO SE LE CAMBIA DE COLOR A LAS TABLAS DE STATUS DE LOS PERSONAJES' RE:Zombicios:Killer Within Hey RoR, te avizo que borraste las imagenes que use para crear esa pagina y el articulo se ve todo mal, creo que las puedes restaurar o algo asi, sino ps ya nimodo, solo que yo no lo corregire. Gag-Ros (discusión) 00:10 30 dic 2012 (UTC) :Las borré porque tenían una resolución muy mala y un tamaño muy pequeño. Arreglaré la página más tarde. RoR-El (discusión) 00:12 30 dic 2012 (UTC) :Ok...pero creo que no era necesario borrarlas ya que en el articulo se veian bien, por que tambien pense eso al momento de subirlas, pero me di cuenta que en la pagina se veian bn asi que las deje :Gag-Ros (discusión) 00:27 30 dic 2012 (UTC) ::Al dar click sobre ellas se veía muy pequeña la imagen. RoR-El (discusión) 00:32 30 dic 2012 (UTC) ::: RoR perdon que me meta pero no te preocupes estoy por empezar a ver la pagina. Seguramente hay muchos errores. ::::Ok Nico! Solo hacen falta las fotos... en las páginas de armas existen algunas.. RoR-El (discusión) 01:20 30 dic 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok..veo que ya las arreglaste lo siento por hacerte trabajar doble, no era mi intención... Gag-Ros (discusión) 20:09 30 dic 2012 (UTC) :::: hola podrias proporcionar datos sobre el comic ezequiel has a tigger acutalizaciones o rumores gracias Logo RoR, no me gusta pedir esto pero quería saber si podrías hacer un logo parecido al de esta wikia que diga "Wiki Zombie Fanon" te paso el link de la wiki (estoy creando plantillas y pensando las politicas del sitio todavía esta incompleta) este es el link la hice porque la wiki "walking dead fanon" que creo Dawson ya se fue al carajo por culpa del usuario HuellasDelSur así que si queres date una pasada para ayudarnos a Luxrock y a mi con el trabajo. --NicoMDA (discusión) 03:42 31 dic 2012 (UTC) Enserio, gracias amigo, es exactamente lo que quería, eres el mejor haciendo photoshop (al menos con letras) estaba a punto de pedir un logo en otro lado, tuve 2 intentos fallidos, pero bueno, gracias por desearme suerte y recuerda: pásate cuando quieras. ---NicoMDA (discusión) 18:18 4 ene 2013 (UTC) Duda Encuesta Hola RoR, bueno hoy te vengo a molestar con una nueva duda, ¿por que no puedo hacer encuestas en mi Wiki , bueno he querido hacer encuestas para plantillas y no puedo aqui hice una en mi perfil y me salio al priemr intento Ejemplo de pregunta Opcion 1 Opción 2 Opcion 3 Vez aqui si se hacen bien, en mi wiki todo se pone en un renglón cuadno le cambias a Modo Visual, he preguntado en la Comunidad Central, pero nadie me ha contestado, espero que puedas darme una solución. Gag-Ros (discusión) 01:48 4 ene 2013 (UTC) twitter/facebook RoR, mirando la pagina de twitter, me he dado cuenta que me he tomado para la joda, he hecho lo quque todas otras paginas de la serie hacen y lo he usado, sin publicar cosas sobre el wiki o adelantos de la serie, solo dime que crees que deberia de publicar. --NicoMDA (discusión) 19:26 4 ene 2013 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, ese era el problema.... Barra de navegación RoR sabes lo que significa esto "Las palabras mágicas únicamente pueden mostrarse en los menús de nivel 2. Incluye estas palabras mágicas solamente en tu wikitexto de nivel 2." ademas no puedo grabar lo que agregue en la barra de navegación.. :Ni idea de lo que signifiquen... RoR-El (discusión) 14:15 6 ene 2013 (UTC) Ideas Hola RoR, bueno venia a preguntarte si no estaria "mejor" que pongas tambien en la tabviev de los personajes la persona quien lo interpreta, para que se podria decir "que la información esté completa" y no me respondiste que te parecia hacer otra plantilla para los personajes del comic talvez pueda ser muy lavorioso ya que hay muchos personajes muertos, pero yo me dispongo a cambiarlos todos talvez algun voluntario acepte ayudarme con unos cuantos, si estas de acuerdo hasmelo saber....Gag-Ros (discusión) 19:25 6 ene 2013 (UTC) :No entiendo lo que quisiste decir y no recuerdo nada de lo del cómic.. RoR-El (discusión) 00:20 7 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Lo del comic esta mas arriba, y de lo que te hablaba es de que en la pagina de los personajes principales como la pagina de Rick agragar la pagina de Andrew Lincoln. Gag-Ros (discusión) 01:07 7 ene 2013 (UTC) :::Los cuadros ya contienen todas esas secciones que pides (interpretado por, causa de muerte, etc). Fíjate bien. Y cambiar los colores los cuadros del cómic daría mucho trabajo. Es mejor dejarlas como están. RoR-El (discusión) 01:44 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Imágenes para borrar RoR, tengo varias imágenes de mala calidad sin proposito para que borres. *10. Walker 4 (Everything Dies).png *11. Walker 5 (Everything Dies).png *13. Walker 7 (Everything Dies).jpg *14. Walker 8 (Everything Dies).png *15. Walker 9 (Everything Dies).png *16. Walker 10 (Everything Dies).png *17. Walker 11 (Everything Dies).jpg *18. Walker 12 (Everything Dies).jpg Por cierto, banee un usuario del chat llamado Harrytwd por insultarte a ti, a mi y a Gag-Ros, y a la wiki tmb... y pensaba que lo mejor seria bloquearlo de forma permanente en la wiki también. --NicoMDA (discusión) 17:05 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Estado de Kenny Hola, tengo una duda, Kenny del videojuego solo fue devorado por caminantes y en su plantilla dice que esta muerto. Esta bien o no? Vicent160802 (discusión) 21:22 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Ayuda Hola, Ror-El Estaba pasando por el wiki y note que estaba en excelentes condiciones. Ya que vendrá la cuarta temporada pronto, quería extenderte una mano con cualquier cosa que necesites. Si necesitas unos cambios en la portada o si quieres que traduzca unas páginas de ingles a español, estoy completamente dispuesto. También tengo bastante conocimiento con photoshop, so no dudes en preguntar. Gracias, y felicidades en la comunidad. Me avisas, Manny 15:10 8 ene 2013 (UTC) Estado de los personajes Hola RoR, solo quería preguntarte, que hacemos con los personajes que tuvieron 2 muertes (vivo, zombificado), porque se me esta haciendo una duda y por eso no he editado ninguno todavía, te doy un ejemplo: Randall: *Murió porque Shane le rompió el cuello, pero eso no se muestra en escena. *Murió por 2da vez cuando Glenn le clavo un machete en la cabeza cuando lo encontró zombificado. Ahora.. cual de las dos pongo? porque si pongo la de Shane solo se vería el bosque. Para los personajes cómic/videojuego también? --NicoMDA (discusión) 23:21 10 ene 2013 (UTC) :Mejor!, ahora solo me pondré a editar.. mira la pagina Sophia Peletier/general crees que hay que cambiar la imagen? :Para los personajes del videojuego y del los websodios hacemos lo mismo? --NicoMDA (discusión) 00:00 11 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Bien estare trabajndo en ello, creo que a Sophia deberíamos poner Mordida por un caminante (viva) Disparo en la cabeza por Rick (tras zombificación). Por cierto, no sabes que problema hay con kissthemgoodbye.net? me salta esta pagina --NicoMDA (discusión) 00:08 11 ene 2013 (UTC) Pregunta Hola RoR bueno venia a preguntarte si tambien podemos poner la plantilla aparte en los personajes del comic.... Gag-Ros (discusión) 23:32 10 ene 2013 (UTC) : Ok me estaba preguntando ¿Tambien deberiamos etiquetar las imagenes nuevas que subamos? o ¿de eso tu te encargas? : Gag-Ros (discusión) 00:55 11 ene 2013 (UTC) Chat RoR, necesito darte un aviso que puede perjudicar a la wiki, por favor conectate al chat para poder avisarte, esto completamente "confidencial" Gag-Ros estara con nosotros, no puedo anticiparte nada. --NicoMDA 00:32 12 ene 2013 (UTC) Gracias pero no tengo intenciones de ser miembro activo, solo me pareció buena idea agregar buena información (no lo inventé, es de la wiki de The Walking Dead en inglés: http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_Wiki) Mejor háganlas ustedes que deben saber más que yo. RoR! solo dire que Lerdovoldy es un sobreviviente... --NicoMDA (discusión) 00:43 14 ene 2013 (UTC) :jaja.. recibido... RoR-El (discusión) 00:47 14 ene 2013 (UTC) Lista de caminantes/ Detalles y otra cosa Hola, Creo que deberiamos cambiar lo de Detalles o editar esas secciones de los walkers que aparecen destacados. Fijate bien. La otra cosa era sobre eso de las muertes, como se hace? Espero que respondas esta vez Saludos de parte de ese inutil que te manda mensajes en la pagina de discusion cada cierto tiempo (yo xD) Fan-Fic Hola Ror-El que hay! te dejo este mensaje para decirte que e decidido empezar mi propia fanfic y queria porfavor que hagas que todos los usuarios puedan verla y decirme enque e fallado y enque debo mejorar o si esta bien espero que entiendas lo que quiero hacer y que si lo haces te lo agradeceria mucho si lo haces gracias y si no tambien gracias chau. :Al postear tu fan-fic en un blog, inmediatamente aparecerá en la página principal y en la actividad reciente. No te preocupes, la mayoría de los usuarios podrán verla! Yo no leo los fan-fics, así que no podré ayudarte en lo que me pides pero normalmente los blogs están a total criterio de los users que los crean así como de las opiniones que reciban. La única regla que aplicamos a los blogs es no subir fotos que no tengan que ver con la wiki ni tampoco imágenes repetidas. Te sugiero utilizar las galerías para ver si encuentras alguna imagen que quieras utilizar. RoR-El (discusión) 12:45 15 ene 2013 (UTC) Moderador Del Chat Hola RoR, solo quería saber si tienes algún registro del día en el que me volviste moderador y reversor. POr otro lado, estaré pensando algunas reglas para el chat así las pones en las políticas --NicoMDA (discusión) 02:31 15 ene 2013 (UTC) :Ok buscaré a ver si puedo encontrarlo, y no hay problema con lo otro! RoR-El (discusión) 12:39 15 ene 2013 (UTC) Música Hola RoR! solo te queria preguntar: ¿Como subo musica a la wiki? asi como se muestra en las imágenes, es que lo quiero para mi usuario ademas se me ocurrio para poner en las paginas de los episodios. --NicoMDA (discusión) 03:46 16 ene 2013 (UTC) :La música se sube al igual que una foto. En la barra de navegación, dale click a la parte que dice "contribuir" y después "agregar una imagen". El archivo debe ser ".ogg" ya que es la única extensión que Wikia admite para esta clase de archivos. ¿Música en la página de los episodios? No entiendo esa parte... RoR-El (discusión) 19:39 16 ene 2013 (UTC) Ayuda Buenas tardes RoR. Mi nombre es HuellasDelSur y llevo un tiempo en esta Wiki y me parece que es una de las mas organizadas de toda Wikia. Vengo por una ayuda, yo actualmente tengo en posesión un wiki llamado Wiki Revolution, de una serie nueva que salio en la cadena NBC el año pasado. La wiki (http://es.revolution.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Revolution) tiene como inspiracion este Wiki, todo lo aprendi de aqui y lo agradezco mucho. Unos amigos que tambien provienen de esta wiki se unieron y empezaron a ayudarme, tanto que llegamos a los 200 articulos y estoy muy feliz de ello. Pero aunque tengamos todo eso nesesitamos usuarios y vengo a pedirte un favor. Tu wiki es una de las mas destacadas por wikia y me parece que se lo merece con todo tu esfuerzo. Yo me preguntaba si podrias, ya que venimos de esta wiki, hacer una seccion especial que muestre las actuales wikis aliadas y si pudieras incluirnos dentro. De este modo muchos de los usuarios que ven esta serie y que a su vez, tambien ven The Walking Dead podrian entrar y informarse con toda nuestra ayuda, en nuestra pagina principal de portada nosotros podriamos incluir, si nos aceptas, un mensaje que mostrara que esta wiki es la inspiracion de la nuestra y que nos da el honor de ser una de sus wikis aliadas. Ademas como los que poseen rango en mi wiki son tambien expertos en TWD podriamos colaborar en todo lo que nesesites con tu wiki. Desde ya muchas gracias, un usuario fan de esta wiki. HuellasDelSur (discusión) 19:34 16 ene 2013 (UTC) Suerte. Amber Hola RoR :) Quería preguntarte si tenías alguna buena imagen de Amber (cómic) por ahí, una con mejor calidad o algo así.. La verdad siempre veo imagenes buenísimas que subes así que no falta probar suerte, la verdad la que subí yo para la página no me dejó muy feliz.. Está terminado, pero falta eso, la imagen (sí ves que tengo algún error por ahí, en códigos, etc, de verdad lo siento). Muchas gracias, Saludos! Javiera Schell (discusión) 23:40 17 ene 2013 (UTC) Muchas gracias! Y la verdad ha sido bastante divertido, sobre todo como para pasar el tiempo, seguir un placer seguir aportando en la wiki. Ahora a arreglar un par de cosas y esperar hasta Febrero jajaj Quedó muy bien la imagen que pusiste, gracias por la ayuda :) Alianza Ya que se ha completado, puedes visitar http://es.revolution.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Revolution para ver en la portada como queda el logo del wiki con el link de desencadenamiento. Disculpas y etc Hola RoR, solo quería pedirte disculpas por la pelea de hoy, no debí reaccionar así. Ademas quería decirte que ya agregue algunas paginas aliadas a mi wiki! no tan bien como aquí pero es algo! Que crees? debo escribir guiones para The Walking Dead con mi curriculum en ese foro? xD Javiera esta haciendo un buen trabajo, te lo dije! --NicoMDA (discusión) 04:38 18 ene 2013 (UTC) hola ror-el te envio este mensaje porque me he dado cuenta que el volumen 18 no tienen nombre y yo lei en wikipedia que se llamaba New world order(nueva orden mundial) no se si podrias confirmar si es cierto o no porque me parece raro que ya estemos en el comic 106 y todavia no tenga nombre el volumen.RACB12. Chat Hola Ror, hoy te dejo este mensaje para pedirte que te conectes en el chat ya que necesito ayuda para una plantilla y creo que tu sabrías como ayudarme, Gracias y te espero. También te quería decir si sabes porque los chats (ami) cuando estoy algún tiempo conectado se me traban y no me dejan hablar ni me llega lo que dicen lo demás. GraciasLuxrock (discusión) 19:17 21 ene 2013 (UTC) :Ok! pero me conectaré mañana porque ahora ya no estás! Y no sé lo del chat, quizás sea un error de Wikia, puedes informarlo a través de especial contactar! RoR-El (discusión) 23:45 21 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola viejo me puedes ayudar, es que en el capitulo Better Angels cuando T-dog se le acerca a Daryl y le da un arma y este ultimo dice - El arma de Dale, quisiera saber donde quedo la mia - A que arma se refiere Daryl Ayrton.dixon (discusión) 04:31 24 ene 2013 (UTC) Usuario hola RoR-El, quiero que bloquees al usuario que editò la pàgina de "Maggie y Beth" donde en la segunda temporada borrò todo y puso que a ellas dos les gustaba el sexo con zombies, deshice su edicion, peor quiero que le des una advertencia o lo bloquees, no quiero usuarios asi en la wikia, te lo pido con buenas intenciones, este es el link de su discusion: http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_discusi%C3%B3n:190.226.208.127 Posible plantilla Hola RoR, vengo a preguntarte sobre una nueva plantilla o editar una que ya esta. Para que diga "esta pagina esta en construcción por uno o varios usuarios (en esa parte se podría elegir poner el nombre de usuario)" Lo digo porque no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de antes con Dawson creándome conflictos de ediciones cada vez que arreglo una falta de ortografía.. No se pìensalo ;D --NicoMDA (discusión) 23:35 26 ene 2013 (UTC) :Quedo bien! si me gusto el diseño y la idea ahora se ve mucho mejor y saca los conflictos de edición. --NicoMDA (discusión) 22:30 27 ene 2013 (UTC) Plantilla:Tnavbar Hola RoR, mira tengo una duda sobre esta plantilla, estoy reorganizando mi wiki un poco y haciendo que se vea mas prolija, use una tabla como la de los personajes en esta pero cuando quiero agregar es tabla al final con todas las historias, me pide esta plantilla, la busque en esta y vi que la habías blanqueado, mis preguntas son: Es la que sirve para el botón "mostrar/ocultar" para los spoilers? Podrías ayudarme con esa en mi wiki? Y de paso otras 2 ¿Te puedes fijar que se necesitaría en la ZF wiki? El puesto de admin es temporal? Puedo hacer los resumenes de Home y Welcome To The Tomps? --NicoMDA (discusión) 19:12 31 ene 2013 (UTC) :Hola, realmente no recuerdo para qué servía esa plantilla pero no es para la función mostrar/ocultar. Para activar esa función debes ingresar este código: importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); en la página MediaWiki:Common.js de tu sitio. Home y Welcome to the tombs? aún no se han estrenado jaja, pero si no lo escribo yo siéntete libre de añadirlo! RoR-El (discusión) 21:28 1 feb 2013 (UTC) PROBLEMAS CON EDICIONES Hola soy nuevo en esta wikia y yo solo quiero ayudar agregando mas información , notas , curiosidades , etc. No se si esta mal , pero siempre que agrego algo uno minutos después alguien siempre borra lo que agrego , si podes ayudarme con este problema estaria bien , sino no puedo ayudar mas a la pagina asi, Saludos :Hola, si alguien revierte tus ediciones es porque lo que agregas está mal o no se adecua a las reglas de esta wiki. Me he fijado y he notado que la mayoría de tus ediciones contienen especulaciones y/o notas irrelevantes, por eso han sido revertidas. Te recomiendo leer las políticas de edición para evitar que se siga repitiendo este comportamiento. RoR-El (discusión) 21:20 1 feb 2013 (UTC) Banneo? Hola RoR, Cuanto tiempo que no te escribo, queria informarte que me han banneado del chat de la wiki, al cual tanto concurro, por razones que no conozco, solo se que Nicolas Glielmi me pregunto sobre que era Mediawiki y yo, sin saber, no le conteste, ademas empezo a hablar de problemas entre nosotros dos (Nico y yo) y creo que por esos problemas personales el me banneo sin que yo hiciera nada malo en esta wiki, Me gustaria que reviertas el banneo. Gracias. HuellasDelSur (discusión) 18:42 2 feb 2013 (UTC) :Hola Ror, que tal te escribo este mensaje para decirte sobre el baneo de huellas, lo que hizo nico estuvo bien huellas siempre en el chat hacia publicidad de su wiki en las paginas de discucion de usuarios y en el chat, tambien que huellas mintio acerca de Mediawiki y por ultimo acosando a los usuarios. RACB12 ::Hola RoR-El, vengo a dicirte que me parecio correcto el que nico baneara al usuario Huellas del Sur, ya que este ùltimo estuvo haciendo demasiada publicidad de su wiki de Revolution en los chats y en las pàginas de discusion de Alcaldar y Cleofas, por haber mentido en cuanto al asunto de Media Wiki, y por haber acosado a otros usuarios. atentamente Leo Dawson "el explorador del tiempo" (discusión) 19:26 2 feb 2013 (UTC) :::Hola RoR, vengo a decir que estoy de acuedo con que Nico Glielmi banneara a HuellasDelSur, ha mentido con el asunto de Media Wiki, ademas ha estado molestando a algunos usuarios Walker13 (discusión) 19:30 2 feb 2013 (UTC) ::::Hola RoR, en primer lugar, Huellas esta mintiendo sobre MediaWiki y revisando nuevamente la conversación en el chat, creo que tenia planeado esto... El sabe sobre media wiki, al menos como entrar y sobre MediaWiki chat. La razón por la cual la banee esta en sus contribuciones, las principales son: hacerle publicidad a su wiki pese que este prohibido en el chat, falso, troll, mentiroso y abusador. Envie un mail a wikia central sobre su comportamiento, si quieres mas datos habla con Walker13 o conmigo en el chat. Gracias a todos los que apoyaron mi decisión, y me encantaria sacar la alianza con R wiki y sacar a Huellas de la wiki... pero ya seria mucho. --NicoMDA (discusión) 19:42 2 feb 2013 (UTC) :::::Hola a todos. Gracias por dejar sus opiniones respecto a este caso. HuellasdelSur, la mayoría apoya la decisión de Nico y como yo no estuve en la sala y no existe un historial para releer la conversación, es tu palabra contra la de ellos. Los users tienen razón al mencionar que no puedes estar promocionando tu wiki en las páginas de discusión ya que eso es considerado vandalismo y/o spam (y no es esta wiki la que implementó esa regla, sino que proviene de las reglas generales de Wikia) y además creo que te dimos espacio suficiente en la página principal como para adoptar esta clase de comportamiento. Tomando en cuenta el testimonio de los otros usuarios acerca de que estuviste haciendo lo mismo en el chat (que según tengo entendido tiene una regla sobre hacer publicidad allí), creo que es correcta la sanción impuesta, aunque la reduzco a un mes porque considero muy drástica dejarla indefinidamente. Espero que las cosas se calmen en ese lapso, aunque te advierto que en caso de reincidencia podrás ser baneado nuevamente y por un lapso mayor. Nico: No considero que sea lo correcto deshacer la alianza, sin embargo como aún se encuentra en modo de prueba, supongo que este suceso tendrá incidencia en la decisión final. Si tienen algo más que agregar, siéntanse libres de hacerlo. RoR-El (discusión) 20:42 2 feb 2013 (UTC) Bloqueo Hola Ror, a mi me han bloqueado mi Ip y no puedo comentar en ninguna pagina porque supuestamente he estado haciendo comentarios ofensivos. La explicación a esto es que aveces mi hermano entra a este wiki y comenta cosas con mi usuario... solo te queria pedir si me puedes desbloquear por favor, ahora estoy desde la casa de un amigo. Siempre me gusta opinar, corregir a los nuevos y eso... pero no puedo hacerlo bloqueado. Gracias. Chelo.Hiphop OG (discusión) 03:36 4 feb 2013 (UTC)Chelo.Hiphop OG denuncia hola RoR-El, queria denunciar al usuario 190.175.109.114 por haber editado la pàgina de relaciones de Beth, mas especificamente, la parte de carl y beth, poniendo "se la quiere violar", deshice la edicion, peor quiero que bloquees al usuario para que no vuelva a pasar algo asi, esta es su pàgina de discusiòn: http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_discusi%C3%B3n:190.175.109.114 atentamente Leo Dawson "el explorador del tiempo" (discusión) 06:52 4 feb 2013 (UTC) :Bloqueado 3 meses NicoMDA (discusión) 11:48 4 feb 2013 (UTC) Una Introducción Hola RoR, Me llamo Nick. Trabajo en la oficina de Wikia en San Francisco, y represento el equipo del desarollo de la comunidad en español aquí en los EEUU. Así que te escribo para ofrecerte cualquier ayuda con tu wiki (que ya se ve maravillosa). Si hay páginas por editar o crear, si hace falta por añadir algo al wiki, o por traducir una página desde el lado ingles, lo que sea, por favor, adviérteme. Saludos desde la costa oeste, y te felicito de nuevo por un wiki muy exitoso y popular. Saludos, Hotsoup.6891 (discusión) 02:06 6 feb 2013 (UTC) Pregunta Hola adm! Quería saber si esta era una wikia que abarca desde el juego hasta la serie y también el comic (que es casi la misma historia que el juego) o simplemente la serie? TheWarrior22 (discusión) 07:24 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Banneo Hola RoR, Me gustaria que reconsideraras lo del banneo inesesario debido a que en ninguna instancia tengo por que explicarle a otro sobre lo que se, si yo no tengo las ganas de explicarle a otro sobre lo que se no tiene porque bannearme. Si los demas toman que no quiera explicar como un Trolleo o mentira, no es mi culpa, sabes que yo no puedo provocarle ningun mal a la wiki y al contrario, mi mala relacion es con Nico y el me banneo porque no quise explicarle algo sobre MediaWiki. Me gustaria que reconsideraras el haberme banneado. Si no es asi me gustaria que miraras un poco y leyeras en mi discucion los mensajes amenazadores que Nicolas publico en mi discucion sobre muchas cosas insultantes y de mal gusto. Me gustaria tambien que no enviaran temas al azar sobre que soy trolleador o mentiroso debido a que lo unico que hise fue no darle informacion a un desconocido al que solo hablo por internet. Gracias HuellasDelSur (discusión) 22:32 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Y sobre lo de "Promocionar mi Wiki" lo unico que hise fue decirle a Cleofas si podia enviarme un mensaje privado sobre que le habia parecido el tema nuevo de la alianza, cosa que muchos otros usuarios apoyaron y dejaron su mensaje en mi discucion. HuellasDelSur (discusión) 22:34 10 feb 2013 (UTC) :Esta es mi parte favorita "Desbanneame del chat que nico me banneo -.-." en el muro de Lux, el cual elimine para que no molestara a Lux y en el mio "Desbanneame que no te insulte :l" eres el mejor Huellas... pero no te preocupes ;D los días pasan y el baneo se acaba... cosa que debes agradecerle a RoR --NicoMDA (discusión) 22:51 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Link Hola RoR, solo me pasaba a darte un link para esta noche espero que te sirva. Ya no aguanto mas, peor poco a poco no se si te pasa pero ver TWD es un 60% amor 40% por editar la wiki. Suerte y adiós. Por favro no em bloques por dejarte un menjase en tu discusion Ror-El :'( :P --NicoMDA (discusión) 00:13 11 feb 2013 (UTC) Número 107 RoR, Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches vengo a pedirte o más bien decirte sobre el Cómic, Número 107 para ser exactos, Ya salio en internet (Click aquí) Quisiera pedirte que configures la página de la Wiki de éste Numero para que la pueda editar con la información del ejemplar del cómic, Ya lo leí y tengo exactamente lo que voy a escribir, Y si no es posible, Te dejo la página para que si tienes tiempo la edites tú, Gracias!! Cleofas Manuel (discusión) 02:57 16 feb 2013 (UTC) :Ya cambié la protección. Puedes subir el resumen cuando lo tengas listo. RoR-El (discusión) 15:50 16 feb 2013 (UTC) Interwiki y alianza Hola RoR, el motivo de mi mensaje es: ¿interwiki es un URL? es que como tu me sugeriste pediré el cambio de URL de la wiki de Dawson a la mia, pero necesito saber si es lo mismo. Otra cosa mas que note, es que en la wiki AHS no esta la alianza con la mia, la cual si tiene el enlace a AHS, supongo que no te enteraste que alie a las dos, pero no importa, si quieras saco la alianza o tu la agregas. Otra cosa es que te quería pedir que te conectes al chat para platicarte de algo sobre otras wikis. --NicoMDA (discusión) 18:25 16 feb 2013 (UTC) adivina adivina quien esta editando mal las pàginas de usuario de otros, asi es, Richi Phelps, estoy cansadod e deshacer sus ediciones, asi que bloquealo por favor, su pagina de usuario: http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Richi_phelps. si es bloqueaod permnanentemente bien, si es denunciado a wikia central mejor. con cariño tu fiel reversor Leo Dawson "el explorador del tiempo" (discusión) 02:12 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Leo tiene razon, modifico mi pagina de usuario, la de Cleofas, la de Nico y muchas mas Nicomalto (discusión) 02:15 26 feb 2013 (UTC) :: RoR, no se si quien ha estado haciendo esto es Cleofas Manuel, hace un rato el usuario: Richi Phelps se metió al Chatt y empezo a decir "Cleo las manda saludos" hasta que le pregunte si era Cleo y me dijo que si, puedes preguntarle a algunos usuarios que estaban, como, Javi♥, Walker13 y Nicomalto. Aparte no dejaba de insultarnos y ahora trata de hacernos creer que no es el, editando las paginas de los usuarios. Lo mejor seria bloquear la IP de Richi Phelps y si Cleo tambien se bloque tendré razón.... :: Gag-Ros (discusión) 02:30 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Hola Ror-El, Gracias por contestarme a mi solicitud para ayudarles. La verdad es que no hay mucho para cambiar. Uds. ya han hecho mucho trabajo y tienen una comunidad bastante activo. Agragé un poco de contenido al nuevo episodio, I Ain't Judas, y agregé unos acontecimientos sobre la cuarta temporada. También he creado un fondo que creo que te gustará. Velo y dime que opinas. Si te gustaría usarlo, puedo agregarlo a tu wiki. Bueno, hasta pronto amigo! Un saludo, Nick